The Elder's Story
by Puzzlefreak14
Summary: For the FroggyClan writing contest: One night, a wise elder tells a story of her past to a group of kits, wanting to teach them an important lesson in life. One-shot.


A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating in my other story, I'm kinda grounded, and everytime I actually get to use my computer I forget to upload a chapter. I'll try to upload one soon, but in the meantime, please check put my submission to Froggy Clan's December writing contest! Or check out my poll and vote. Please, I have two votes so far. It's pitiful. Anywhoo, on with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me tell you a story, little ones. One that happened to me long ago, when I was still a young cat. Hey, Honeykit, stop fighting with Stonekit! You'll wake up Pinewhisker! _Sigh. _Anyway, this is a story of love and loss, yet reveals an important lesson, so listen up! This story begins one day in the beginning of Leaf-fall...

-fancy dot thing-

"No, mom, no!"  
My pitiful screams filled the air as my mother, Snowcloud, lay dying in front of me. Snakestripe, ShadowClan's medicine cat at the time, was crouched over her, working frantically to patch her up, to save her. I watched over them with desperation. Despite his efforts, he knew. I knew. We all knew she wouldn't make it. She was hit too hard. The monsters hat hit her did too much damage. Just thinking about that night made me want to yowl my pain to StarClan.

A sudden flutter of eyelids caught my attention. "Snowcloud!" I yelled as I kneeled to her side. It was a miracle! She survived! Right then I was the happiest cat in the world until she spoke her chilling words: "Lightpaw? Is that you? I-Im not going to make it sweetie. StarClan is calling me..." Tears flooded my eyes as I heard this. "No! That's not going to happen! You'll see, Snakestripe is working really hard, and in no time, you'll be okay!"

My mother feebly shook her head, causing a small wound on her ear to reopen and blood to trickle down her ear. "Be good to your mentor, Lightpaw, as well as your father. You'll be the greatest warrior ShadowClan has ever seen, and I'll be up in StarClan, watching you."

"No, mom, don't leave me!"

Yet it was too late. I watched with sadness as she expelled her last shaky breath and lied still, as still as as rock.

Snakestripe watched with pity at the scene and started to gather his remaining herbs. "I'm so sorry Lightpaw. I tried my best. It was StarClan's will."

Rage bubbled inside me. "StarClan! If they have so much power, how come they didn't save her?"

Snakestripe snarled, his brown tabby tail swishing from side to side. "Do _not _question StarClan! They have more power and experience than you can imagine!"

I sighed, frustrated and exasperated at the same time. "It's just, she didn't deserve to die, it wasn't her fault! She wasn't even _on_ the Thunderpath when the monster came, it just ran towards, towaaaaarrrddss heeeeeerrr!" I lamented as sobs started to rack my body.

I could feel Snakestripe's tail stroking my shoulder, and a sense of relief flooded over me. "I know you feel sad right now, it's never easy when a loved one dies. But Snowcloud wouldn't of wanted you to be like this. You have to be strong."

Sniffling, I turned to face him. "Th-thanks, Snakestripe. I'll try."

The brown tabby smiled, then pulled away, to the entrance of the den. "I'll go tell Redstar so he can arrange the vigil." And with that, he was gone.

The next few moons were long, tedious, and painful. Every night dreams of my mother in pain plagued me while in the day her absence depressed me to no end. To top it all off, ShadowClan was facing the worst leaf-bare it had ever faced; the prey was scarcer than usual, the cold was bone chilling, and greencough came with powerful force, killing many, including my father and Briartooth, an elder who was like my best friend. (Thanks Stonekit, like me. Yes, I am very touched.) The only good thing that happened was me getting my warrior name: Lightfur.

Then, one day, things changed for the better. I was hunting one day, trying to get at least _something _for the Clan: A mouse, a frog, anything that could satisfy the mouths of our hungry Clan. Finally, after missing the only jay I had seen in awhile, I collapsed down in the snow, defeated.

"Why does everything have to go wrong!" I yelled to the sky, at StarClan themselves. "You left me! You died and everything went wrong! And worst, you didn't do anything about it! You're just sitting there, on your little cloud or whatever, doing absolutely NOTHING about this! Look around! Your Clan is dying! And you just sit there watching! I love you, and I know you love me, so please, help me!"

Sitting there, panting from my sudden outburst, it looked like nothing had changed. The snow was still there, the prey was still gone, and a small cough that I was developing was still there. Then, out of the blue, a little blue light shimmered into view, bobbing up and down. It looked like a wispy ball of blue flame. It danced around me for a bit before it zoomed into the forest. Curious, and hoping it was a good omen, I followed it.

The blue light was very fast and elusive. I had to sprint to catch up to it and use up the meager energy I had to come hunting. Yet, I strode on, wanting to see where it was going to. I was so concentrated, however, on following it, that I didn't notice that I was straying beyond ShadowClan territory, into lands unknown.

After what seemed like hours, the light finally stopped. I almost ran into it! I stopped abruptly, not knowing if the light would hurt if I touched it. I kept watching it though. It kept bobbing up and down, like it did when I first saw it. Then, it started to glow brighter and get bigger. I backed away, not wanting to get hurt or blinded. The light continued to shine brighter and brighter until I swear it was as bright as the sun. Then, as fast at it had come, the light vanished. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, and gasped, for a surprise I would have never expected was waiting for me there. (No, Honeykit! It wasn't a giant Stonekit! Apologize to him right now! Good.) Anyway, right there, where the light was, all the snow was gone. It it's place was a luscious patch of catmint, and a flock of wild geese that had decided to perch there. I couldn't believe my eyes. Not only because of this spectacle, but because of the white starry she-cat that was sitting there: Snowcloud, my mother.

"Snowcloud! Oh, I missed you so much! Wha-what's all this?" I exclaimed, hardly believing all of this was real.

My mother smiled, than spoke:"I have watched you from StarClan, my daughter, and it pained me to see you in pain. Up until now, your pride prevented you from asking for any help. When you finally did, I was overjoyed to help you, sweetie."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All that was there, the food, the catmint, it was all there. If I did this right, ShadowClan would be saved. "How we're you able to do this?" I asked.

"I am an angel of life, Lightfur. Me and all of StarClan will always watch you and help you, as well as every cat in every Clan. Do not fret, for your salvation is here."

-fancy dot thing-

So you see, kits, it's important to value your ancestors, for they can be the difference between your life and death. Do you know what the lesson is? No, Honeykit, it's not to go following every fire you see. Most are very dangerous. The lesson here is that the guardian angels of life fly so high as to be beyond our sight, but they are always looking down upon us. Now, run along, little ones. It's time for your nap, and I don't want to tick Silvermist off!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hurf. Well, I don't know what to say about this...please read and review, I guess!


End file.
